wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXV
Nazajutrz, zanim słońce rozlało złote blaski na niebie, stanął już nowy wał ochronny w polskim obozie. Dawne wały były zbyt obszerne, trudno się było w nich bronić i przychodzić wzajem z pomocą, więc książę z panem Przyjemskim postanowili zamknąć wojska do ciaśniejszych okopów. Pracowano nad tym gwałtownie całą noc – a husaria na równi ze wszystkimi pułkami i czeladzią. Dopiero po trzeciej w nocy sen zamknął oczy utrudzonemu rycerstwu, ale też spali wszyscy, oprócz straży, kamiennym snem, bo i nieprzyjaciel pracował także w nocy, a następnie nie poruszał się długo po wczorajszej klęsce. Spodziewano się nawet, że szturm dnia tego wcale nie nastąpi. Skrzetuski, pan Longinus i Zagłoba siedząc w namiocie spożywali polewkę piwną, gęsto okraszoną kostkami sera – i rozmawiali o trudach minionej nocy z tym zadowoleniem, z jakim żołnierze rozmawiają o świeżym zwycięstwie. – Mój obyczaj jest kłaść się o wieczornym udoju, a wstawać o rannym, jako czynili starożytni – mówił pan Zagłoba – ale na wojnie trudno! Śpisz, kiedy możesz, wstajesz, kiedy cię budzą. To mnie jeno gniewa, że dla takiego tałałajstwa musimy się inkomodować. Ale trudno! takie czasy! Zapłaciliśmy im też za to wczoraj. Żeby tak jeszcze z parę razy podobny poczęstunek dostali, odechciałoby się im nas budzić. – Nie wiesz waćpan, czy siła naszych poległo? – pytał Podbipięta. – I! niewielu; jak to zawsze bywa, że oblegających zawsze więcej ginie niż olężonych. Waćpan się na tym nie znasz tak jak ja, boś tyle wojny nie zażywał, ale my, starzy praktycy, nie potrzebujemy trupa liczyć, bo z samej bitwy umiemy wymiarkować. – Przyuczę się i ja przy waćpanach – rzekł ze słodyczą pan Longinus. – Pewnie, że tak, jeżeli tylko dowcip waćpanu dopisze, czego się nie bardzo spodziewam. – Dajże waćpan spokój – ozwał się Skrzetuski. – Przecie nie pierwsza to wojna dla pana Podpięty, a daj Boże najlepszym rycerzom tak stawać, jak on wczoraj. – Robiło się, co mogło – odrzekł Litwin – nie tyle, ile by się chciało. – Owszem! owszem! wcale nieźle waćpan stawałeś – mówił protekcjonalnie Zagłoba – a że cię inni przewyższyli (tu począł wąs podkręcać do góry), to nie twoja wina. Litwin słuchał ze spuszczonymi oczyma i westchnął marząc o przodku Stowejce i o trzech głowach. W tej chwili skrzydło namiotu uchyliło się i wszedł raźno pan Michał, wesoły jak szczygieł w pogodny ranek. – No! tośmy w kupie! – zawołał pan Zagłoba. – Dajcieże mu piwa! Mały rycerz uścisnął ręce trzem towarzyszom i rzekł: – Żebyście waćpaństwo wiedzieli, ile kul leży na majdanie, to przechodzi imainację! Nie przejdziesz, żebyś się nie potknął. – Widziałem i ja to – odrzekł Zagłoba – bom też wstawszy przeszedł się kęs po obozie. Przez dwa lata kury w całym powiecie lwowskim tyle jaj nie nanoszą. Ej, żeby to tak były jaja, dopiero byśmy używali na jajecznicy! A trzeba waćpanom wiedzieć, że ja za miskę jajecznicy największy specjał oddam. Żołnierska we mnie natura, tak jak i w was. Zjem chętnie co dobrego, byle dużo. Dlatego też i do bitwy skorszy jestem od dzisiejszych młodzików piecuchów, co to niecułki ulęgałek nie zje, żeby się zaraz za żywot nie trzymał. – No! aleś waćpan wczoraj z Burłajem popisał! – rzekł mały rycerz – Burłaja tak ściąć – ho! ho! Nie spodziewałem się tego po waćpanu. Toż to przecież był rycerz przesławny na całą Ukrainę i Turecczyznę. – Co? ha! – rzekł z zadowoleniem Zagłoba. – Nie pierwszyzna mi to, nie pierwszyzna, panie Michale. Widzę, szukaliśmy się wszyscy w korcu maku, ale też i dobraliśmy się we czterech tak, że takiej czwórki w całej Rzeczypospolitej nie znajdziesz. Dalibóg, z waćpanami i z księciem naszym na czele ruszyłbym samopięt, choćby na Stambuł. Bo uważajcie tylko: pan Skrzetuski zabił Burdabuta, a wczoraj Tuhaj–beja... – Tuhaj–bej nie zabit – przerwał porucznik – sam czułem, że mi się ostrze zwinęło; później też zaraz nas rozdzielili. – Wszystko jedno – rzekł Zagłoba – nie przerywaj, panie Janie. Pan Michał usiekł w Warszawie Bohuna, jakeśmy ci to mówili... – Lepiej byś waść nie wspominał – rzekł Litwin. – Co się wymówiło, to się wymówiło – odparł Zagłoba. – Choć wolałbym był nie wspominać, ale idę dalej... otóż pan Podbipięta z Myszykiszek zdusił owego Pułjana, a ja Burłaja. Nie zmilczę wszelako waćpaństwu, że oddałbym tamtych wszystkich ze jednego Burłaja i że pono najcięższą miałem robotę. Diabeł to był, nie Kozak, co? Żebym tak miał synów legitime natos, piękne bym im imię zostawił. Ciekawym tylko, co król jegomość i sejmy na to powiedzą, jak nas nagrodzą, nas, którzy się siarką i saletrą więcej niż czym innym żywimy. – Był większy od nas wszystkich rycerz – rzekł pan Longinus – a nazwiska jego nikt nie wie i nie pamięta. – A to ciekawym, kto taki? chyba w starożytności? – rzekł urażony Zagłoba. – Nie w starożytności, ale; brateńku, ten, który króla Gustawa Adolfa pod Trzcianną razem z koniem obalił i w jasyr wziął – rzekł Litwin. – A ja słyszałem, że było to pod Puckiem – wtrącił pan Michał. – Wszelako król mu się wyrwał i zbiegł – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Tak jest! Wiem ja coś o tym – mówił przymykając oko pan Zagłoba – bom wtedy właśnie pod panem Koniecpolskim, ojcem chorążego, służył... wiem ja coś o tym! Modestia to nie pozwala onemu rycerzowi powiedzieć swego nazwiska i dlatego nikt go nie wie. Chociaż, wierzcie w to, co powiem : Gustaw Adolf wielkim był wojownikiem, prawie panu Koniecpolskiemu równym, ale w pojedynczym spotkaniu z Burłajem cięższa była robota – ja wam to mówię! – To niby znaczy, żeś to waćpan powalił Gustawa Adolfa? – pytał Wołodyjowski. – Albożem ci się pochwalił, panie Michale?... niech tam to już zostanie w niepamięci – mam ja się z czym i dziś pochwalić: co będę dawne czasy wspominał!... Strasznie to piwsko burczy w żywocie – a im więcej w nim sera, tym więcej burczy. Wolę winną polewkę – choć chwała Bogu i za to, co jest, bo wkrótce może i tego nie starczy... Ksiądz Żabkowski mnie mówił, że ponoć wiwendy skąpo, a on się tym bardzo niepokoi, bo ma brzuch jak gumno. Setny to bernardyn! Okrutniem go polubił. Więcej w nim żołnierza niż mnicha. Kiedy by kogo w pysk trzasnął, to choć zaraz trumnę zamawiaj. – Ale – rzekł mały rycerz – nie mówiłem też waćpaństwu, jak grzecznie poczynał sobie tej nocy ksiądz Jaskólski. Usadowił się w onym narożniku, w tej srogiej wieży po prawej stronie zamku – i patrzył na bitwę. A trzeba wiedzieć, że on okrutnie z guldynki strzela. Powiada tedy do Żabkowskiego: „Nie będę do Kozaków strzelał, bo zawszeć to chrześcijanie, choć Bogu dyzgusta czynią; ale do Tatarów (powiada) nie wytrzymam!” – i jak jął dmuchać, tak ich podobno coś z pół kopy przez całą bitwę popsował. – Żeby to wszystko duchowieństwo było takie! – westchnął Zagłoba.– Ale nasz Muchowiecki to jeno ręce ku niebu wznosi, a płacze, że się tyle krwi chrześcijańskiej leje. – Daj waść pokój – rzekł poważnie Skrzetuski. – Ksiądz Muchowiecki święty ksiądz i w tym masz najlepszy dowód, że choć on nie starszy od tamtych dwóch, przecie głowy przed jego zacnością schylają. – Nie tylko ja też nie neguję jego świątobliwości – odparł Zagłoba – ale myślę, że i samego chana potrafiłby nawrócić. Oj, mości panowie! musi się tam jego chańska mość sierdzić, aż wszy na nim koziołki ze strachu przewracają! jeżeli przyjdzie z nim do układów, pojadę i ja z komisarzami. Znamy się z dawna i niegdyś wielce mnie miłował. Może też sobie przypomni. – Do układów Janickiego pewnie wybiorą, bo on po tatarsku, tak jak po polsku mówi – rzekł Skrzetuski. – I ja tak samo, a z murzami znamy się jak łyse konie. Córki mi swoje chcieli w Krymie oddawać, żeby się potomstwa pięknego doczekać, a żem to był młody i paktów konwentów nie zawierałem ze swoją niewinnością, jako imć Podbipięta z Myszykiszek, więcem tam siła figlów napłatał. – Słuchać hadko! – rzekł pan Longinus spuszczając oczy. – A waćpan to jako szpak wyuczony; jedno w kółko powtarza. Widać, że boćwinkowie mowy ludzkiej dobrze jeszcze nie umieją. Dalszy ciąg rozmowy przerwał gwar dochodzący z zewnątrz namiotu – więc rycerze wyszli zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Mnóstwo żołnierzy stało na okopie spoglądając na okolicę, która w ciągu nocy zmieniła się znacznie i jeszcze w oczach się zmieniała. Kozacy również nie próżnowali od czasu ostatniego szturmu, ale sypali szańce, zaciągali na nie działa tak długie i donośne, jakich nie było w polskim obozie, porozpoczynali poprzeczne, wężowato idące fosy, aprosze; z daleka wydawały się te nasypy jak tysiące olbrzymich kretowisk. Cała pochyła równina była nimi pokryta, świeżo skopana ziemia czerniła się wszędzie między zielonością – i wszędy mrowiło się od pracującego ludu. Na pierwszych wałach migotały także krasne czapki mołojców. Książę stał także na okopie w towarzystwie starosty krasnostawskiego i pana Przyjemskiego. Poniżej kasztelan bełski poglądał przez perspektywę na roboty kozackie i mówił do podczaszego koronnego: – Nieprzyjaciel rozpoczyna regularne oblężenie. Widzę, że trzeba nam będzie obrony w okopie poniechać i do zamku się przenieść. Dosłyszał te słowa książę Jeremi i rzekł pochylając się z góry ku kasztelanowi: – Niechże nas Bóg od tego broni, bo dobrowolnie jakoby w potrzask byśmy leźli. Tu nam żyć albo umierać. – Takie i moje zdanie, choćbym miał co dzień jednego Burłaja zabijać – wtrącił pan Zagłoba. – Protestuję imieniem całego wojska przeciw zdaniu jaśnie wielmożnego kasztelana bełskiego. – To do waści nie należy! – rzekł książę. – Cicho waść! – szepnął Wołodyjowski ciągnąc szlachcica za rękaw. – Wygnieciemy ich w tych zakrywkach jako krety – mówił Zagłoba – a ja waszą książęcą mość proszę, aby mnie pierwszemu pozwolił iść z wycieczką. Znają oni mnie już dobrze, poznają jeszcze lepiej. – Z wycieczką?... – rzekł nagle książę i zmarszczył brwi. – Czekaj no waść... noce z wieczora bywają ciemne... Tu zwrócił się do starosty krasnostawskiego, do pana Przyjemskiego i do regimentarzy. – Proszę waszmość panów na radę – rzekł. I zstąpił z okopu, a za nim udała się cała starszyzna – Na miłość boską, co waćpan czynisz? – mówił Wołodyjowski do Zagłoby – cóż to? służby i dyscypliny nie znasz, że do rozmowy starszych się mieszasz? Książę łaskawy pan, ale w czasie wojny nie ma z nim żartów. – Nic to, panie Michale! – odrzekł Zagłoba. – Pan Koniecpolski, ojciec, srogi był lew, a na moich radach siła polegał i niech mnie dziś wilcy zjedzą, jeżeli nie dlatego po dwakroć pogromił Gustawa Adolfa. Umiem ja z panami gadać! Albo i teraz! – zauważyłeś, jak książę obstupuit, gdym mu wycieczkę doradził? Jeżeli Bóg da wiktorię, czyja będzie zasługa – co? – twoja? W tej chwili zbliżył się Zaćwilichowski. – A co? Ryją! ryją jak świnie! – rzekł ukazując na pole. – Wolałbym, żeby to były świnie – odpowiedział Zagłoba – bo kiełbasy by nam tanio wypadły, a ich padło i dla psów się nie przygodzi. Dziś już musieli żołnierze kopać studnie w kwaterach pana Firleja, gdyż we wschodnim stawie od trupów wody nie znać. Nad ranem żółć w psubratach popękała i wszyscy spłynęli. Jak przyjdzie piątek, nie będzie można ryb jeść, bo mięsem karmione. – Prawda jest – rzecze Zaćwilichowski – starym żołnierz, a tyle trupa dawnom nie widział, chyba pod Chocimiem przy szturmach janczarskich na nasz obóz. – Zobaczysz go waszmość jeszcze więcej – ja to waszmości mówię! – Myślę, że dziś wieczorem albo jeszcze i przed wieczorem znowu do szturmu ruszą. – A ja powiadam, że do jutra zostawią nas w spokoju. Ledwie pan Zagłoba skończył mówić, gdy na szańcach kozackich wykwitły długie białe dymy i kule z szumem przeleciały nad okopem. – Masz waść! – rzekł Zaćwilichowski. – Ba! sztuki wojennej nie znają! – odparł Zagłoba. Stary Zaćwilichowski miał jednak słuszność. Chmielnicki rozpoczął regularne oblężenie, poprzecinał wszystkie drogi, wyjścia, odjął paszę, sypał aprosze i szańce, podkopywał się wężownicami pod obóz, ale szturmów nie poniechał. Postanowił on nie dać spokoju oblężonym, nużyć ich, straszyć, trzymać w ustawicznej bezsenności i nękać dopóty, dopóki broń nie wypadnie z ich rąk zesztywniałych. Więc wieczorem znowu uderzył na kwatery Wiśniowieckiego z nie lepszym jak poprzedniego dnia skutkiem, tym bardziej że i mołojcy nie szli już z taką ochotą. Następnego dnia ogień nie ustawał ani na chwilę. Wężownice tak już były bliskie, że i ręczna strzelba donosiła do wałów; przykrywki ziemne dymiły jak małe wulkany od rana do wieczora. Nie była to walna bitwa, ale nieustająca szarpanina. Oblężeni wypadali niekiedy z wałów, a wówczas przychodziło do szabel, cepów, kos i włóczni. Ale zaledwie wygnieciono jednych mołojców, natychmiast przykrywki napełniają się nowym ludem. Żołnierz przez cały dzień nie miał ani chwili odpoczynku, a gdy nadszedł upragniony zachód słońca, rozpoczął się nowy szturm generalny – o wycieczce nie było co i myśleć. W nocy 16 lipca uderzyli dwaj dzielni pułkownicy, Hładki i Nebaba, na kwatery książęce i ponieśli znów straszną klęskę. Trzy tysiące najdzielniejszych mołojców legło na placu – reszta, goniona przez starostę krasnostawskiego, uciekła w największym popłochu do taboru, rzucając broń i rogi z prochem. Również niefortunny koniec spotkał i Fedoreńka, który korzystając z gęstej mgły o mało na świtaniu nie wziął miasta. Odparł go pan Korf na czele Niemców, a pan starosta krasnostawski i pan chorąży Koniecpolski wybili prawie do szczętu w ucieczce. Lecz nic to było wszystko w porównaniu z okropną nawałą, jaka dnia 19 lipca rozpętała się nad okopem. Uprzedniej nocy wysypali Kozacy naprzeciw kwater Wiśniowieckiego wysoki wał, z którego armaty wielkiego kalibru ziały nieustannym ogniem, gdy zaś dzień minął i pierwsze gwiazdy zabłysły na niebie, dziesiątki tysięcy ludzi ruszyły do ataku. Jednocześnie w dali ukazało się kilkadziesiąt straszliwych machin, podobnych do wież, które toczyły się z wolna ku okopowi. Po bokach ich wznosiły się na kształt potwornych skrzydeł mosty, które przez fosy miano przerzucać – a szczyty dymiły, świeciły i huczały wystrzałami lekkich działek, rusznic i samopałów. Szły te wieże między mrowiem głów jakby olbrzymi pułkownicy – to czerwieniąc się w ogniu armat, to niknąc w dymie i ciemności. Żołnierze ukazywali je sobie z daleka, szepcąc: – To hulaj–horodyny! Nas to Chmielnicki będzie mełł w tych wiatrakach. – Patrzcie, jak się toczą z hukiem, rzekłbyś: grzmoty! – Z armat do nich! z armat! – wołali inni. Jakoż puszakrze książęcy posyłali kulę za kulą, granat za granatem ku straszliwym machinom, ale że widać je było wówczas tylko, gdy wystrzały rozdarły ciemność, więc kule mijały je najczęściej. Tymczasem zbita masa kozactwa napływała coraz bliżej, jak czarna fala płynąca nocą z dalekiej morskiej przestrzeni. – Uf! – mówił pan Zagłoba stojąc wraz z jazdą przy Skrzetuskim – gorąco mi jak nigdy w życiu! Noc taka parna, że suchej nitki na mnie nie ma. Diabli nadali te machiny! Sprawże, Boże, żeby się ziemia pod nimi rozstąpiła, bo już mi kością w gardle stoją te łajdaki... amen! Ni zjeść; ni się wyspać... psi w lepszych kondycjach od nas żyją! Uf! jak parno! Rzeczywiście powietrze było ciężkie i parne, a do tego przesycone wyziewami trupów gnijących od kilku dni na całym pobojowisku. Niebo przysłoniło się czarną i niską oponą chmur. Burza wisiała nad Zbarażem. Żołnierzom pod zbrojami pot oblewał ciało, a piersi oddychały z wysileniem. W tej chwili bębny poczęły warczeć w ciemnościach. – Już zaraz uderzą! – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Słyszysz waść? – bębnią. – Słyszę. Żeby w nich diabli bębnili! Czysta desperacja! – Koli! koli! – zawrzasły tłumy rzucając się ku okopom. Bitwa zawrzała na całej długości okopu. Uderzono jednocześnie na Wiśniowieckiego, na Lanckorońskiego, na Firleja i Ostroroga, aby jeden drugiemu nie mógł przychodzić z pomocą. Kozactwo, spojone gorzałką, szło jeszcze zacieklej niż w czasie poprzednich szturmów, ale tym dzielniejszy napotykało opór. Duch bohaterski wodza ożywiał żołnierzy; groźne piechoty kwarciane złożone z chłopów mazurskich zbiły się tak z kozactwem, że pomieszały się z nim zupełnie. Walczono tam na kolby, pięści i zęby. Pod razami zawziętych Mazurów legło kilkuset najpyszniejszej piechoty zaporoskiej, ale wnet nowe tłumy zalały ich zupełnie. Bitwa na całej linii stawała się coraz zażartszą. Rury muszkietów paliły ręce żołnierzy, tchu im brakło, starszyźnie głos zamarł w gardzieli od wrzasków komendy. Starosta krasnostawski i Skrzetuski wypadli znów z jazdą i zajeżdżali z boku Kozaków, tratując całe pułki i pławiąc się we krwi. Godzina upływała. za godziną i szturm nie ustawał, bo straszliwe luki w szeregach kozackich Chmielnicki w jednym mgnieniu oka zapełniał nowymi siłami. Tatarzy dopomagali wrzaskiem, puszczając zarazem chmury strzał na broniących się żołnierzy; niektórzy stojąc w tyle czerni zaganiali ją do szturmu batami z byczego surowca. Wściekłość walczyła z wściekłością, pierś uderzała o pierś – mąż wiązał się w uścisku śmiertelnym z mężem... I tak walczyli, jak walczą rozhukane fale morskie z wyspą skalistą. Nagle ziemia zatrzęsła się pod nogami wojowników, a całe niebo stanęło w sinym ogniu, jakby już Bóg nie mógł dłużej patrzyć na okropności ludzkie. Łoskot straszliwy zgłuszył wrzaski ludzkie i huk armat To artyleria niebieska rozpoczęła teraz straszliwą kanonadę. Grzmoty roztaczały się od wschodu na zachód. Zdawało się, że to niebo wraz z chmurami pękło i wali się na głowy walczących. Chwilami świat cały wyglądał jak jeden płomień, chwilami ślepło wszystko od ciemności i znów czerwone zygzaki gromów rozdzierały czarną oponę. Wicher uderzył raz i drugi, zerwał tysiące czapek, proporców, chorągwi i rozmiótł je w mgnieniu oka po pobojowisku. Pioruny poczęły walić jeden za drugim – potem nastąpił chaos grzmotów, błyskawic, wichru, ognia i ciemności – niebo się wściekło, jak ludzie. Niepamiętna burza rozszalała się nad miastem, zamkiem, okopami i taborem. Bitwa została przerwana. Na koniec upusty niebieskie rozwarły się i nie strugi, ale potoki dżdżu poczęły lać na ziemię. Fala przysłoniła świat: o krok naprzód nie było nic widać. Trupy w fosie spłynęły. Pułki kozackie, porzuciwszy szturm, biegły jedne za drugimi ku taborowi, szły na oślep, spotykały się ze sobą i sądząc, że to nieprzyjaciel je goni, rozpraszały się w ciemności; za nimi topiąc się i przewracając umykały armaty, amunicje, wozy. Woda porozrywała roboty ziemne kozackie, szumiała w rowach i wężownicach, wciskała się w nakrywki ziemne, lubo ubezpieczono je rowami, i biegła z szumem po równinie jakby goniąc uciekających mołojców. Deszcz walił coraz większy. Piechoty w okopie umknęły z wałów szukając pod namiotami schronienia, tylko dla jazdy starosty krasnostawskiego i Skrzetuskiego nie przychodził rozkaz odwrotu. Stali więc jeden przy drugim jakoby w jeziorze, strząsając z siebie wodę. Tymczasem burza poczęła z wolna przechodzić. Po północy deszcz wreszcie ustał. Między przerwami chmur tu i owdzie zabłysły gwiazdy. Upłynęła jeszcze godzina – i woda trochę spadła. Wówczas przed chorągwią Skrzetuskiego ukazał się niespodzianie sam książę. – Mości panowie – spytał – a ładownice wam nie zamokły? – Suche, mości książę! – odpowiedział Skrzetuski. – To dobrze! zsiąść mi z koni, ruszyć przez wodę ku onym beluardom, podsypać je prochem i zapalić. A cicho mi iść! Pan starosta krasnostawski pójdzie z wami. – Według rozkazu! – odpowiedział Skrzetuski. Wtem książę dojrzał mokrego pana Zagłobę. – Waść się prosiłeś na wycieczkę – ruszajże teraz! – rzekł. – Masz, diable kubrak! – mruknął pan Zagłoba. – Tego jeszcze brakowało! W pół godziny potem dwa oddziały rycerzy po dwieście pięćdziesiąt ludzi, brodząc po pas w wodzie, biegły z szablami w ręku ku owym straszliwym „hulaj–horodynom” kozackim, stojącym o pół staja od okopu. Jeden oddział wiódł „lew nad lwy”, pan starosta krasnostawski, Marek Sobieski, który ani chciał słyszeć o pozostaniu w okopie, drugi – Skrzetuski. Czeladź niosła za rycerzami maźnice ze smołą, suche pochodnie i prochy, a oni szli cicho jak wilcy skradający się ciemną nocą ku owczarni. Mały rycerz przyłączył się na ochotnika do Skrzetuskiego, bo kochał pan Michał takie wyprawy nad życie – dreptał więc teraz po wodzie mając radość w sercu, a szablę w dłoni; obok postępował pan Podbipięta z gołym Zerwikapturem, widny między wszystkimi, bo o dwie głowy od najwyższych wyższy; a między nimi nadążał sapiąc pan Zagłoba i mruczał z nieukontentowaniem, przedrzeźniając słowa książęce: – „Chciało ci się wycieczki – ruszaj teraz!” Dobrze! Psu by się nie chciało iść na wesele przez taką wodę. Jeżelim doradzał wycieczkę w taki czas, to niech nigdy w życiu nic prócz wody nie piję! Ja nie kaczka, a mój brzuch nie czółno. Zawsze miałem abominację do wody, a cóż dopiero do takiej, w której chłopska padlina moknie... – Cicho waść! – rzekł pan Michał. – Waść sam cicho! Nie większyś od kiełbia i umiesz pływać, to ci łatwo. Powiem nawet, że niewdzięcznie to ze strony księcia, żeby mi jeszcze po zabiciu Burłaja nie dać spokoju. Dość już Zagłoba zrobił, niech jeno każdy tyle zrobi, a Zagłobie dajcie spokój, bo pięknie będziecie wyglądali, jak go nie stanie! Na Boga! jeżeli wpadnę w jaką dziurę, wyciągnijcieże mnie, waćpanowie za uszy, bo się zaraz zaleję. – Cicho waść! – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Kozacy tam siedzą, w tych ziemnych zakrywkach, jeszcze cię usłyszą. – Gdzie? co waćpan gadasz? – A tam, w onych kopcach pod darnią. – Tego jeszcze brakowało! Niechże to jasne pioruny zatrzasną! Resztę słów stłumił pan Michał położywszy Zagłobie dłoń na ustach, bo zakrywki były już ledwie o pięćdziesiąt kroków odległe. Szli wprawdzie cicho rycerze, ale woda chlupotała im pod nogami; szczęściem deszcz znowu zaczął padać i szum jego głuszył stąpania. Straży przy zakrywkach nie było. Któż bowiem spodziewałby się wycieczki po szturmie i po takiej burzy, która jakby jeziorem rozdzieliła walczących. Pan Michał z panem Longinem skoczyli naprzód i pierwsi doszli do kopca. Mały rycerz puścił szablę na sznurek, złożył dłonie do ust i począł wołać: – Hej, ludy! – A szczo? – ozwały się ze środka głosy mołojców, widocznie przekonanych, że to ktoś od taborów kozackich przychodzi. – Sława Bohu! – odrzekł Wołodyjowski – a puśćcie no! – A to nie wiesz, jak wejść? – Wiem już! – odrzekł Wołodyjowski i zmacawszy wejście skoczył do środka. Pan Longinus z kilku innymi runął za nim. W tej chwili wnętrze pokrywki zabrzmiało przeraźliwym wyciem ludzkim – jednocześnie rycerstwo wydawszy okrzyk rzuciło się ku innym kopcom. W ciemności rozległy się jęki, szczęk żelaza, gdzieniegdzie przebiegały jakieś ciemne postacie, inne padały na ziemię, czasem huknął wystrzał – ale wszystko razem nie trwało dłużej jak kwadrans. Mołojcy, zaskoczeni po największej części w śnie głębokim, nie bronili się nawet – i wygnieciono ich wszystkich, zanim zdołali za broń chwycić. – Do hulaj–grodów! do hulaj–grodów! – rozległ się głos starosty krasnostawskiego. Rycerstwo rzuciło się ku wieżom. – Palić od środka, bo z wierzchu mokre! – zagrzmiał Skrzetuski. Ale rozkaz niełatwy był do wykonania. W wieżach budowanych z bierwion sosnowych nie było ani drzwi ani żadnego otworu. Strzelcy kozaccy wchodzili na nie po drabinach, działa zaś, ponieważ mogły się mieścić tylko mniejsze, wciągano na powrozach. Rycerze biegali więc czas jakiś naokoło, próżno siekąc szablami belki lub szarpiąc rękoma za węgły. Na szczęście czeladź miała siekiery; poczęto rąbać. Starosta krasnostawski kazał też podkładać puszki z prochem umyślnie na ten cel przygotowane. Pozapalano maźnice ze smołą, jak również pochodnie – i płomień począł lizać mokre, lecz przesiąknięte żywicą bierwiona. Zanim jednakże zajęły się bierwiona, zanim prochy wybuchły, pan Longinus schylił się i podniósł ogromny głaz wydobyty z ziemi przez Kozaków. Czterech najtęższych z ludu mocarzy nie ruszyłoby go z miejsca, lecz on kołysał nim w potężnych rękach – i tylko przy świetle maźnic widać było, że krew wystąpiła mu na twarz. Rycerze oniemieli z podziwu. – To Herkules! niechże go kule biją! – wołali wznosząc ręce do góry. Tymczasem pan Longinus zbliżył się do nie podpalonej jeszcze beluardy, przechylił się w tył i puścił kamień w sam środek ściany. Obecni aż pochylili głowy, tak głaz huczał. Pękły od ciosu zaraz spojenia; rozległ się trzask, wieża rozwarła się jak złamane podwoje i runęła z łoskotem. Stos drzewa polano smołą i podpalono w jednej chwili. Po niejakim czasie kilkadziesiąt olbrzymich płomieni oświeciło całą równinę. Deszcz padał ciągle, ale ogień przemógł go – i „paliły się te beluardy z podziwem obu wojsk, jako że w dzień tak mokry”. Skoczyli na pomoc z kozackiego taboru Stepka, Kułak i Mrozowicki, każdy na czele kilku tysięcy mołojców, i próbowali gasić – próżno! Słupy ognia i czerwonego dymu strzelały coraz potężniej ku niebu, odbijając się w jeziorkach i kałużach, których burza naczyniła na pobojowisku. Tymczasem rycerze wracali w ściśniętych szeregach do okopu, gdzie z daleka już witano ich radosnymi okrzykami. Nagle Skrzetuski obejrzał się naokoło, rzucił okiem w głąb szeregu i krzyknął grzmiącym głosem: – Stój! Pana Longina i małego rycerza nie było między wracającymi. Widocznie, uniesieni zapałem, zbyt długo zabawili się przy ostatniej beluardzie, a może odnaleźli gdzie zatajonych jeszcze mołojców, dość, iż widocznie nie spostrzegli odwrotu. – Naprzód! – skomenderował Skrzetuski. Starosta krasnostawski, idąc na drugim końcu szeregu, nie rozumiał, co zaszło, i biegł pytać – gdy w tejże chwili obaj pożądani rycerze ukazali się, jakby spod ziemi wyrośli, na pół drogi między beluardami a rycerstwem. Pan Longinus z błyszczącym Zerwikapturem w ręku stąpał olbrzymimi krokami, a przy nim biegł kłusem pan Michał. Obaj głowy mieli zwrócone ku goniącym ich na kształt zgrai psów mołojcom Przy czerwonej łunie pożaru widać było całą gonitwę doskonale. Rzekłbyś: olbrzymia łosza uchodzi przed gromadą strzelców ze swoim małym, gotowa w każdej chwili rzucić się na napastników. – Zginą! na miłosierdzie boskie, prędzej! – krzyczał rozdzierającym głosem pan Zagłoba – ustrzelą ich z łuków albo z piszczeli! Na rany Chrystusa, prędzej! I nie bacząc na to, że nowa bitwa może się za chwilę zawiązać, leciał z szablą w ręku razem ze Skrzetuskim i innymi na pomoc, utykał, przewracał się, podnosił, sapał, krzyczał, trząsł się cały i gnał resztkami nóg i tchu. Jednakże mołojcy nie strzelali, bo samopały zamokły, a cięciwy łuków rozmiękły – więc nacierali jeno coraz bliżej. Kilkunastu ich wysforowało się naprzód i już, już mieli dobiec, ale wówczas obaj rycerze zwrócili się ku nim jak odyńce i wydawszy krzyk okropny wznieśli szable do góry. Kozacy stanęli w miejscu. Pan Longinus ze swym olbrzymim mieczem wydawał im się jakąś nadprzyrodzoną istotą. I jako dwa bure wilki zbyt napierane przez ogary odwrócą się i błysną białymi kłami, a psiarnia, skomląc z dala, nie śmie się na nie rzucić, tak i oni odwracali się po kilkakroć i za każdym razem biegnący na przedzie stawali na miejscu. Raz tylko puścił się ku nim jeden, widocznie śmielszej natury, z kosą w ręku; ale pan Michał skoczył jak żbik ku niemu i ukąsił go na śmierć. Reszta czekała na innych, którzy nadchodzili biegiem gęstą ławą. Lecz i szereg rycerzy był coraz bliższy, a pan Zagłoba leciał z szablą nad głową, krzycząc nieludzkim głosem: – Bij! morduj! Wtem huknęli z okopów i granat, chychocząc jak puszczyk, zakreślił czerwony łuk na niebie i upadł w ściśniętą ławicę; za nim drugi, trzeci, dziesiąty. Zdawało się, że bitwa rozpoczyna się na nowo. Kozakom aż do oblężenia Zbaraża nie znane były tego rodzaju pociski i po trzeźwemu bali się ich najwięcej, widząc w nich czary „Jaremy” – więc ławica wstrzymała się w jednej chwili, potem pękła na dwoje, a razem pękły i granaty roznosząc postrach, śmierć i zniszczenie. – Spasajtes! spasajtes! – rozległy się przerażone głosy. I pierzchło wszystko, a tymczasem pan Longinus i mały rycerz wpadli w zbawczy szereg husarzy. Zagłoba rzucał się to jednemu, to drugiemu na szyję, całował ich po policzkach i oczach. Radość dławiła go, a on ją tłumił, nie chcąc miękkiego serca okazać – i wołał: – Ha, skurczybyki! Nie powiem, żebym was miłował, ale się o was bałem! Bodaj was byli usiekli! Tak to służbę znacie, że na tyłach zostajecie! Warto by was końmi po majdanie za nogi powlec! Pierwszy powiem księciu, by wam poenam obmyślił... Chodźmy teraz spać... Chwała Bogu i za to! Szczęście tych psubratów, że przed granatami uciekli, bo byłbym ich naszatkował jak kapusty. Wolę się bić niż patrzyć spokojnie, jak znajomi giną. Musimy dzisiaj podpić! Chwała Bogu i za to! Już myślałem, że wam obum requiem jutro zaśpiewamy. Ale żałuję, że spotkania nie było, bo mnie ręka okrutnie świerzbi, choć w nakrywkach dałem im bobu z cebulą. Ogniem i mieczem 58